


Telephonus Interruptus

by SBG



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to learn when it's appropriate to answer the phone, and when to carry on with the business at hand. Even if he's somehow as good at inopportune interruptions as he is everything, damn him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephonus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Edited out a nervous Nelly note. I have to learn to think enthusiastic to be enthusiastic.

Danny Williams was dying. It was a prolonged, magnificent death, but death all the same. He couldn’t decide if he wanted it to go on forever, or for his executioner to just do it already, put him out of his fucking miserable ecstasy. A strong hand stroked his sweaty back, half massage, half possession. He flattened his shoulders and chest against the mattress, pushed his ass back just a little, enough to show his readiness but not too much to seem needy. Except he was needy. Every nerve ending sang with need, anticipation. Want, want.

“There’s a shortage of perfect butts in this world,” Steve said, punctuating the words with a casual twist of fingers.

The words were softly spoken. Random. _Annoying._ Who knew that of the pair of them, Steve would be the bedroom talker? His breath was hot against Danny’s ass. Danny wanted him to shut the hell up with whatever nonsense he was spouting and get the fuck on with it, already. He’d been ready for ages now. Steve had to know that, but he carried on, slid his free hand down Danny’s sides and then to the small of his back.

“It would be a pity to damage yours.”

“Jesus, fuck, really? With the talking.” Danny moaned into the pillow. “Damage my ass already. Do your worst. Best. Fucking fuck, I want you to. I give you full authority to damage it.”

“You talk too much,” Steve murmured, and scraped his teeth lightly against Danny.

“I talk too much? I do? I wouldn’t if you would just…”

Danny knew it was coming, but when Steve bit down on his left cheek, he startled, might have yelped a little. It was hard to tell with all the blood not filling his cock rushing through his ears, though somehow Steve’s voice remained crystal, always. The bite was less than gentle but not vicious, wouldn’t leave much of a mark. Danny moaned, wiggled a little. It felt vaguely ridiculous, him with his ass in the air, Steve chewing it like he was a damned T-bone. Steve’s next bite was harder, more deliberate and gooooood, way more of a turn on than it should be; his dick throbbed. Steve licked the bite better and slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Danny’s body, and, funny, Danny could also hear through the dull roar in his ears the wet slide as surely as he felt it like lightning throughout his whole body.

Steve pulled his fingers free, ran his slick hand along Danny’s hip. Danny’d be grossed out by that if he weren’t so ready to be thoroughly, roughly fucked. The empty feeling had him inch backwards even more, as if that would actually do any good urging Steve on. The hand on his hip squeezed for a second, then vanished. Danny moaned, did not give a shit how desperate he sounded. If anything, sometimes he exaggerated. Steve’s enormous ego got stroked, and as long as that meant Steve’s enormous cock filled him and he was fucked through the mattress as a result, he could play the part of swooning bottom with great aplomb. No problem.

“God, I meant it. You’re perfect,” Steve murmured, planting a few more kissing bites to Danny’s ass as he fiddled with the condom and lube.

Danny appreciated Steve’s multitasking skills and the flattery, but. He fumbled a hand back, angle awkward as he twisted but didn’t lose the integrity of his position. The ass in the air thing, it grew on a guy. His hand slapped against the back of Steve’s thigh, or maybe arm. Couldn’t tell, didn’t care.

“Come on, already.”

“As you wish,” Steve said, and (finally, finally) entered him in one steady stroke.

“Gurfle,” Danny said into the mattress and squeezed around Steve’s length, the intense sensation of being filled so wanted, but also always strange at first.

Steve moaned, but didn’t move. He ran his hands along Danny’s back, then held his hips tightly, a non-verbal cue that he was going to set the pace.

Danny didn’t much care. He fucking loved a morning fuck, a hard and fast, sheet twisting good time to be had by all. Truthfully, he even loved it when Steve got all SEAL on him, large and in charge. In daily life, it was annoying as hell. In the sack, hot. Hot, hot, hot. He wiggled, muttered under his breath, and that was usually enough to get Steve rocking. Today, though, Steve traced thumb circles on his hips, then gave a very small swirl of his own hips before somehow managing to knock Danny’s right leg out from under him. Danny’s whole body pushed against the bed, cock reaping the benefits of friction and pressure. He relaxed into Steve moving him around like a rag doll, let his left be nudged up with Steve’s pressed into it. Like he said, control freak Steve was hot.

Steve gave him a full body hug, one hand gently stroking down his ribs, across his belly and the other snugged up around his chest. Fingers toyed with his left nipple, sent another jolt of nownowfucknow to his last nerve ending. Breath, warm and funky with sleep, gusted against the back of his ear, tongue licked at the base of his jaw next, another of his hotspots. This wasn’t, he realized, going to go like he had thought.

“Steve,” he moaned.

“I got you, babe,” Steve whispered, and then pulled out just a little.

As much as Danny loved it hard and dirty, moments like this, when Steve was barely moving into him, slow and soft, he almost loved more. To him, it was Steve saying all the things they never really said much out loud. They were guys. It was _embarrassing_ to go around professing feelings all out in the open, but a long, peaceful fuck was as good as any I Love You declaration. Sex like this was always quiet, no exclamations or moans from either of them, just the sound of the sheets rustling, the slick of the skin against skin. He fumbled until he caught Steve’s right hand on his belly, intertwined their fingers. He’d been on fire before, certain he’d not last, but this. This could go on and on, and it would.

Steve pressed his lips to Danny’s neck, sucked a little, just for a second, careful not to leave a mark. His fingers tightened in Danny’s, and he rubbed a lazy circle down Danny’s abdomen, into the trail of hair. Danny shifted his legs, gave Steve a different angle and let out an exhalation of pleasure at the change. Steve wrapped his hand around Danny’s cock, used the other to pull them even closer together, and began to stroke him slowly, in time with his continued easy thrusts.

“Mmmpf,” Danny said, turned his head.

Steve leaned and twisted, found his mouth, kissed him sloppy and sweet. Danny tingled toward the edge, was torn between wanting to leap off and prolonging the electric thrum of impending orgasm. There was nothing in the world like Steve filling him, Steve expertly pulling at his cock. He pushed back, so ready, so…

Steve’s phone rang, and Steve’s body stopped moving around and in him.

“Don’t, don’t,” Danny gasped. “It’s _Sunday_.”

“Crime doesn’t stop just ‘cause it’s supposed to be our day off.”

Steve withdrew far enough that he could reach for the phone, planting a kiss at the corner of Danny’s left eye as he did so. Danny clamped his ass muscles in an effort to keep Steve exactly focused on what he was doing, where he was. It didn’t work so much, but did make Steve groan as he retrieved the phone from the night table. Danny took some small satisfaction in the choked, breathless quality to Steve’s voice when he answered. Beyond that, he didn’t listen. He didn’t give a flying fuck what the call was about, what case they were being thrown. Mid-sex phone calls were going on the list of things he had to ban before it got out of control.

“Got it,” Steve said into the phone, and tossed it on the bed next to Danny’s head. To Danny, he said, “We have work to do.”

All that shit Danny had thought about unspoken gestures of love didn’t mean anything. He took it all back. It had been a weak moment from a secret sap. He didn’t love Steve _at all_ , and Steve, Steve apparently hated him.

“McGarrett, I swear if you take your cock out of my ass right now, it is never goin’ back in,” Danny said, voice as close to a growl as it could be. “Not ever. Do you hear me?”

Steve chuckled hard enough it jostled his cock within Danny, and the vibrations it caused might have been enough under normal circumstances to make him come, but he was pissed and had lost some ground on the impending orgasm front, what with the whole telephonus interruptus. And he would not think about the governor, he would not think about the…

Steve slamming into him hard emptied all thought except _ohfucksogood_ out of his head. His body took over, very much back to hard-as-nails, and he was more than okay with that. Danny lifted and pushed back with every thrust, scrabbled against the mattress until he could get his arms out from under him. Every plunge of Steve’s hit his prostate, hurt a little, and the rub of the sheets on his erection eliminated the need for him to coordinate hands that seemed only capable of clutching at the mattress anyway. Had there been no slow burn at the front end, he’d be embarrassed at how only a handful of hard, deep thrusts had him shouting bloody murder and coming all over the sheets.

If he blacked out for a second, he wasn’t going to admit it. When he came to from said, potentially nonexistent blackout, Steve hadn’t come yet, had no control or rhythm left in his thrusts but he was still going at it as if he hadn’t noticed Danny’s little checkout. Danny didn’t have much energy to spare, but what he had he put into clenching a little on a down stroke.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve said through clenched teeth, then went rigid with his orgasm. After, he collapsed in a heap.

Danny drowsed in a post-sex haze, half suffocated by Steve’s heavy weight (which he enjoyed, but didn’t want to admit because he knew what Steve would do with that information) for approximately three point five minutes. That was the allotted rest period, apparently, which, frankly, sucked. He needed half a day, at least, to recover from that.

“Permission to remove my cock from your ass, sir,” Steve panted into his ear. “Without penalty, I hope.”

“Shut up,” Danny mumbled. “You’re such a cocky son of a bitch sometimes.”

“You said cocky.”

Steve laughed, and though every ounce of energy had exited Danny when he’d come all over the sheets (gross, sticky, lying in it, would rather stay in the wet spot than go to work, thanks), the vibrations again had him almost twitching to arousal again. Almost.

“What, are you twelve all of a sudden?”

“Inches,” Steve said, then buried his nose in the hair at the base of Danny’s skull, snorting out another laugh.

Danny groaned. He walked into that one.

“And just so you know…” Steve eased out of him slowly, then off completely. He slid toward the edge of the bed, then stood. “…I know that threat of yours was empty. You can’t get enough of my cock in your ass.”

“I honestly don’t know why I put up with you,” Danny said, which was an admission of sorts if a person knew the code. He heard the slap of the used condom hitting the garbage can next to the bed. “You’re so full of yourself.”

Danny rolled over slowly, damn it, he was going to walk funny for at least a few hours and that meant no end to the amused looks from Kono and the mortified, it’s-your-business-not-mine ones from Chin. He grimaced at the thought, but when he finally saw Steve, those thoughts vanished. Color high on his cheekbones, hair a rumpled mess, lips swollen from kissing … that was part of why Danny put up with Steve’s aggravating quirks. That post sex look held more than Steve’s perfect physical features, and both of them knew it. Sometimes he wondered if he was so transparent. Steve gave him a leer through heavy-lidded eyes, a half smile, then put one knee on the bed and leaned in for another brief kiss. Make that a yes to transparency.

“Yeah,” Steve said as he pulled back.

“That,” Danny said and nodded.

They looked at each other for what should have been an awkward length of time, saying nothing more. It wasn't awkward, it was just them, not saying what they were saying.

“Come on.” Steve reached around to give Danny’s ass a slap and squeeze. “Get your perfect butt in gear. Duty calls.”

Danny supposed it always would, and he didn’t mind, really. He loved his job almost as much as he loved Steve (and he did, even if he wasn’t ready to say it out loud in so many words). Sometimes the timing sucked, was all. He didn’t love that Steve thought it was okay to answer the fucking phone in the middle of … fucking. As Steve padded toward the bathroom for his aggravatingly quirky Navy shower, Danny forced himself upright and off the bed, trailed a few steps back to ogle Steve’s also rather perfect behind.

“Yeah, about duty calling,” Danny said. “How about you, you know, never answer the phone when you’re balls deep ever, ever again? I don’t think it’s too much to ask.”


End file.
